A conventional communication test device establishes a connection with each access point by performing a connection-oriented procedure, and measures and count the amount of data for each connection of the relevant access point (see for example patent document 1). More specifically, the conventional communication test device measures the mean of throughput for each access point at hourly intervals, and displays a polygonal line graph of the mean of throughput for each access point measured at hourly intervals.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2001-326642 (page 5, FIG. 5)